The present invention relates to a process for fitting a connecting member at one end of a control rod, and to a rod comprising at least one such arrangement. It is more particularly, although nonexclusively, applied to the manufacture of a control transmission rod for an aircraft, and in particular for an aerodyne.
The invention relates more directly to the manufacture of light, inexpensive connecting rods adapted to be inserted in flight control linkage systems for light aeroplanes or helicopters, in which the forces transmitted are relatively light but where, on the contrary, a considerable reliability is required.
In fact, it is known that, for transmitting movements or orders, it is often necessary to use linkage provided with connecting rods. These connecting rods generally comprise a tubular rod, at at least one end of which a connecting member is provided, such as a fork joint, an eye, a swivel joint, a fork, etc.